some sawada family moments
by Al Ilmo Noor
Summary: Nana was furious to say the least. She would never let anyone badmouth her darling Imitsu even if it were to be her cute Tsu-kun.rated k , contrairy to the title this isn't a happy go lucky one shot! so, R


**disclamer: i think it's pretty obvious that i don't own khr , but anyway i'll say it .I DON'T OWN IT!**

* * *

Nana sawada was a caring and lovely mother as well as a beautiful and loyal wife.

So very loyal that some actually questioned if she wasn't just pretending. But really, Nana was head over heals in love with her husband and could never look at someone else.

Just the mere thought of her times with Imitsu can make her shine with happiness and joyfulness. And out of nowhere butterflies and roses would appear in the background making the brunette seem more angelic than ever.

So even if her dear leaves for another country and doesn't contact her for days , weeks , months or even years she will still wait for him with great patience .

Which is what she is currently doing, sitting close to a window facing the house's entrance humming cheerfully. But forced out of her thoughts of sweet times and memories with her dear Imitsu , she turned her attention to a little 5 year old Tsunayoshi titling his head from the room's door shyly :

"m-mama , w-what are you d-doing ?"

Seeing her little cute son , Nana's smile widened and she called out for him :

"ohhh~ Tsu-kun !why are you hiding behind the door ? Come here and join mama, ne~!"

The little boy obeying his mother's request slowly made his way to the smiling brunette, only to trip on thin air. Getting out of the chair Nana hurried to her boy's side and hugged him gently rubbing his back, while Tsuna was crying.

"my, my, Tsu-kun ! You are so clumsy! sheee ~ ~ now , a man shouldn't cry from a simple fall , should he?"

After hearing those words, with all his determination Tsuna stopped crying and looked at his mother in the eye before saying:

"T-tsu-kun didn't cry ! "

Smiling softly at her child once more Nana lifted him up and sat back at her chair still hugging the little boy. And again it didn't take her long to immerse in her thoughts about her darling Imitsu , but just like before little Tsunayoshi got her out of her thoughts by asking:

"Mama, what are you doing?"

Looking at her son, smile still on her face she answered:

"I am waiting, does Tsu-kun also want to wait with me?"

Not really understanding anything little Tsunayoshi nodded his head cutely.

* * *

Today as well Nana was waiting cheerfully for her husband with great patience, thinking about her times together with her darling. But just as she heard the sound of the door opening she turned around to see a 9 years old Tsunayoshi strangely injured and hurt . But she didn't give those injuries that much thought **"probably playing with his friends."**

"I am home mom."

"Welcome back Tsu-kun !"

And after greeting him she turned back to her beloved window and immersing her self in her earlier thoughts completely oblivious to Tsuna's pain filled expression.

"Hey, mom…who are you waiting for?"

Surprised by the sudden question she looked at her son for a while responding with a happy-go-lucky voice:

"I'm waiting for Imitsu of course!"

"Imitsu…?"

"Yes! Don't tell me you forgot about your own papa Tsu-kun ~~! He doesn't come often because of work, but you should be able to remember him! He visited before when you were 5!"

Seemingly hesitating for a second Tsuna added:

"o-oh! I-I see …..I-I will be in my room, so call me when dinner is ready ,ok ?"

And after Nana nodded he got out of the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

Today as well Nana was as usual in her favourite chair, looking out the window and day dreaming about her darling.

"Mom…"

But the voice of her little boy forced her out of her thoughts and she turned to look at a 13 year old Tsunayoshi .

"Tsu-kun~ what is wrong ?you seem a little down?"

But Tsunayoshi didn't answer her and merely took a deep breath as if preparing himself for something big :

"Mom…..why do you keep waiting for _**him?**_"

Him. A strange way her cute Tsu-kun calls Imitsu by since he turned if he was talking about a stranger. Yet the brunette didn't really give it a thought.

And without missing a beat Nana answered:

"Because I will have to be the first to greet him of course!"

But Tsunayoshi didn't seem pleased with that answer .

"that's not what I meant …w-why do you keep on waiting for him when probably won't even come back !"

"What are you talking about Tsu-kun ? Imitsu always comes back home, doesn't he ?"

"yes! Once every four years!"

Her lips twitching down slightly Nana added:

"Tsu-kun, you know how papa works hard for the two of us! "

"But mom! He even pretends to help some penguins solve their traffic! Other than ridiculous, This is definitely suspicious! You also deserve better than that lazy drunkard! He-"

"Stop! You shouldn't speak of your father in such a way young man! You have to show some respect!"

"But!"

"No buts! Go back to your room this instant! You are under house arrest!"

Nana was furious to say the least. She would never let anyone badmouth her darling even if it were to be her cute Tsu-kun .but Tsunayoshi wasn't planning to stop:

"H-how do you expect me to respect _**HIM! **_Mom, how can you still manage to talk of him so highly after all what he has done to us!"

"He didn't do anything!"

"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING FOR US!I BET HE NEVER EVEN CARED ABOUT US! YOU DESERVE BETTER MOM-"

But before he could complete Nana intervened :

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW! I WON'T ACCEPT ANYMORE OF THIS YOUNG MAN!"

To see Nana screaming and breathing heavily, her face full of anger and irritation. Her brown big and innocent eyes narrowed and glaring. That was the first time Tsuna saw his mother like that and he suddenly felt very guilty.

"Mom I-"

"GO!"

And head down he obeyed to his mother's request.

* * *

**as the poll for continuing my other story 'the past mafia' or not will be still open till the 2nd jun , i have nothing better to do -_-**

**so here is a little bit of randomness to pass the time !**

**so R&R !**


End file.
